The House Meets the Mouse (Part 2)
The House Meets the Mouse (Part 2) is episode twenty-four and the finale of season six of Full House. It originally aired on May 18, 1993. Summary We pick up where we left off last time, as Michelle is seen dancing with a steel drum band, whose leader says she's not jealous for becoming Princess of the Day, even after running away from her sisters and Kimmy after they chose not to listen to her anymore after riding the carousel 10 times in a row and her wanting to go an 11th time. Snow White shows up and understands Michelle's problem, so she takes her to the Sleeping Beauty/Cinderella castle for a private chat. As everyone else is searching for Michelle, those who do not know she is missing are doing their own thing. Jesse and Joey do their radio show, and it turns out that Joey is afraid of sharks, so he's reluctant to swim out of the tank with Jesse so they can get out of the aquarium. Later, Becky is waiting for Jesse at the dock, and by this time, he is 45 minutes late. Even while Michelle is having a tea party with Snow White and all her other favorite Disney characters (her second wish), she still wishes she had not wandered off, because now she misses her family. And right on cue, Danny, Vicky, D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy show up, all led by Mickey. D.J. speaks for all 5 of them, saying they were all so worried about her and her safety. Danny explains to Michelle that she shouldn't have wandered off by herself, and that it was wrong for her to be so bossy, with Vicky adding that a good princess is fair and kind and that's what makes people like her. Heeding those words, Michelle makes it up to them by inviting them to her tea party, and they all accept. Becky is fed up with waiting for Jesse so she heads back to the hotel. He shows up at the dock, and she's not there. He then goes to the hotel where he plays a song for her on the piano and apologizes for being late. She accepts, and they go on the lagoon cruise. While everyone else is enjoying Disney World's rides, Stephanie goes back to the hotel where Joey is, because she's still furious at Michelle for cheating her out of a chance to become princess for the day. Steve shows up in Orlando to be with D.J., who is happy to see him. Joey talks to Stephanie, and tells her that he understands that she feels cheated because of Michelle, but she cheated herself out of a lot of fun by going back to the hotel while everyone else was enjoying the rides. With Snow White's help, Michelle shows up. Feeling bad about cheating Stephanie, she surprises her with her third and final wish. It is that Stephanie gets to be the princess for the rest of the day, and Michelle hands the crown over to her. She even gets to ride on a parade float that was originally reserved for Michelle while she was princess for the day. Because of the unselfish thing Michelle just did, the whole family can ride in the parade with her and Stephanie. Cinderella also rides on the float with them, with Stephanie dressed as her, and Michelle as Snow White. Even Steve and D.J. get to ride on a float as well. That evening, Jesse's gig with the Rippers is a success as Joey broadcasts it live to KFLH. Jesse then performs the song "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes", which he says is "for dreamers everywhere". Danny finally asks Vicky to marry him, and this time he is not interrupted, and she accepts the proposal. The episode ends with a shot of the Sleeping Beauty/Cinderella castle, complete with fireworks show, and the EP credits shown. Trivia *During the Walt Disney World Easter Parade, the cast gives a behind-the-scenes look at the taping of the episode *The people who play the Disney World actors are the actual guests there *On the Nick at Nite version, a recap appears at the beginning (but not on the DVD) *"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes", the song performed by Jesse, is a song featured in Cinderella (from which Kimmy's "ugly stepsisters" reference is featured in part one) *The "Mickey Mouse Club March" plays when Mickey leads the rest of the family to Michelle Quotes :Man Michelle while she's dancing to steel drum music: You havin' fun, little sister? :Michelle: I'm lovin' it. ---- :Snow White Michelle: We heard you ran away from your sisters. :Michelle: They've got a bad attitude. :Snow White: Well, I'm glad I found you. :Michelle: I still have two wishes left, right? :Snow White: That's right. :Michelle: Then I wish I could have a tea party with Mickey and Minnie and all their friends. :Snow White: You're the princess. :Michelle: You're the only one who understands me. ---- Mickey Mouse Club March plays as Mickey leads Danny, Stephanie, D.J., Kimmy, and Vicky to Michelle. Once they meet up, they all hug her, but as always, they were very concerned for her safety. :D.J.: We were so worried about you. :Danny: Michelle, you know you're not supposed to wander off by yourself. :Michelle: But, Daddy, I was so mad. :Danny: Now, that's no excuse. We're gonna have a long talk about this later. :Michelle: But, Daddy, I'm the princess, and nobody would do what I told them. :Danny: Sounds like you were trying to be the boss. :Michelle: The princess is the boss. :Danny: Bruce Springsteen is "The Boss". :Vicky: Michelle, a good princess is fair and kind. That's what makes people love her. :Michelle: I'm sorry. You guys wanna come to my party? :Danny: (laughs) Oh, we'd love to. Thank you. ---- :Joey: Hey, Stephanie, come on, you're missing the fun. Don't you want to watch Michelle ride in the parade? :Stephanie: Why did she have to cut in front of me in line? I should have been the princess. I'm sick of her always getting her own way! ---- :Michelle: Hey Stephanie, I bet you can't guess what my third wish is. :Stephanie: Bet you you're right. But I'm sure it's something that will make you very happy. :Michelle: No, it's something that will make you very happy. (to Snow White) I wish my sister Stephanie could be the princess and ride in the parade. :Stephanie: Me? You mean it? :Michelle: I was thinking. You should've been the princess anyway. :Stephanie: Thanks, Michelle! But, really, I couldn't. :Michelle: Okay. :Stephanie: But if you insist. (Michelle gives the crown to Stephanie, who puts it on her head.) :Stephanie: It's beautiful! Wow! Thanks! :Snow White: I have a special surprise. Because Michelle was such an unselfish princess, your whole family can ride in the parade! ---- :Danny: Look, Vicky, I love you. Will you marry me? :Vicky: Oh, Danny! (brief pause) Yes! Yes, I'll marry you. :Danny: You...you just said yes? Yes you just said? You...(hugs her and turns to his kids) She said yes. Girls, she said yes! ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Episode Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Season finale episodes Category:Two-part episodes